lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
NosFerActu Nightenmare
NFA is a Vamp variation MORFFER. He is able to eat normal food, but human flesh provides his body more nutrients through a unknown process. As such, NFA consumes human tacos to keep his body healthy (sorta). NFA is a character(?) in Lemon dreams. He is thought to be 18 when DooM is 17. Biography NFA was born into a family of Vamps, a subclass of Morffer who are more of a living vampire. Unlike the stories they do not burn up in the sunlight, and can eat anything they damn well please. Some are christian too. NFA was raised in New Mexico, living with his parents as a only child. He was named after one of the more classical vampires Nosferatu only more americanized. Since Nos grew up in a small home, he was prone to being watched constantly by nannies, since he and his parents are blind. He overcame his blindness and is actually a very active mamber of society. He uses money that is covered in Braille, as such he can tell the difference between money when paying for things, and can know exactally what he pays being able to buy food for himself and go out on his own. Nos's parents had moved to Shay City in 2005, where he had potential to become someone respected. Nos met Ronn at one of the many underground gambles, they had talked about the irony of a werewolf morffer and a Vamp morffer actually becoming friends, and they hung out for a while, until Nos met Ronn's other friends. As such, Nos is now met hanging around Death and DooM. In''' ALPHA''' he usually stays in his apartment in Party City conducting music for his cousin Drag. However he is also seen hanging around: *'Shit Video': A video store in Shay City where he works. *'Canni-bell': a human taco version of Taco bell, they sell the other dark meat. He is also a janitor here. *'Dead Cafe': A coffee shop owned by his friend, he is a cashier here, and does have lunch here on his day off. Usually he is forced to work overtime as such. *'RKS': A home often used by friends of Ronn, NFA lives here and does do some dice games outback. *'Underground': A MORFFER fighting arena, NFA can be found making high bets. *'Arcade: '''A local video game store that he works at as a cashier, and plays against challengers. He does manage to scheduel his 3 jobs, and gambling throughout the week with ease. This is unexplainable how he can make this all work out, other then the fact he is able to not have the urge to sleep. Personality NFA is very brash with his opinions and is often one to be slapped. He enjoys making inapproprite statements and will often do them moments after a tragedy has occurred. He told a female pilot joke a hour after the 10 year anniversary to 9/11. He got a kick in the balls. NFA is one of few who can keep a calm, joking attitude at all hours. Since he does not need sleep, he will often be awake for weeks without a wink of sleep. This is annoying at nights when people try to sleep and NFA is just busy making food and watching tv all night. He finds nothing wrong with this though- justifying it by saying: "I am just trying to enjoy myself." NFA is perverted and seeks any chance to find a dirty joke. He will even make pornagraphy from what he finds on tv, being able to watch using his "Braille Tablet". As such he was one of the first people to draw porn of something on tv and the internet. Literally spending a majority of his lunch breaks doing that in the cafe. NFA is also very inhumane. He will not really consider a person's opinion on a matter and will constantly bring up info people would not like to hear. He considers it all just funny to him. He is also considered inhumane due to the fact he eats tacos made out of human beings. But he just ignores this and does what he does best- eat another taco and draw some porn. Appearance NFA wears a button up shirt, with a tie, under a light gray vest, usually rolling the sleeves up during a heat wave. He wears bell bottom jeans aswell, over classical sneakers. On his head, we find a nice pair of square glasses, and a artist cap, usually worn when he is filming. His black hair has frosted ends, and his skin is a slightly dark shade of grey. His eyes are completely white and usually have dark circle around them, because he (almost) never sleeps. Relationships *'Raku: He and Raku are good friends and will watch porn together, and even have sex around the other. NFA never brings up the fact his penis is 18 inches around Raku because as a true bro, hew refuses to be a dick about dicks. NFA will happily sell discounts to Raku anytime at his jobs. *'Fukai: '''Nos does not really realize that Fukai is a serious person and has yet to achknowledge the fact Fukai is a druid, because in Nos's eyes- he only knows Fukai as a normal guy. Fukai is often the one to slap NFA when he cracks a joke too soon. *'Uta: 'NFA think Uta is awesome- she cracks dirty jokes, she has a great taste in inapproprite things, and even sexual matters are jokes! Nos actually thinks he and Uta will be great friends for a long time. *'Kuro: 'For a demon, he thinks Kuro is pretty hot, and even though she is rarely seen around him, he will still try to act normal. Since he doesnt know what she looks like beyond what he has seen on the tablet braille, he is still skeptical about trying to get it on. *'Satoshi: Satoshi tends to act immature around NFA, such as calling him "Sparkles", throwing his gaming system out the window, and spitting out dogg piss at him. However; they both share one common trait: they both scream like girls. However in Alpha, NFA only thinks Satoshi is some guy obsessed with murdering him and wearing his skin. *'Ronn: '''NFA hasnt really seen Ronn much anymore. People say he has gone deeper into the underground and is dealing with The Conquesla family. NFA doesnt want to get involved with them, and prefers to just hang out with his other friends. Getting shot in the face is not one of NFA's jobs. *'Soul: He has to admit the guy has some balls. He is the only person to beat him in a fighting game. *'DooM: '''A guy he met from Ronn, he loves chilling with this guy, so relaxed, and actually makes good points when he tries thinking about it. Honestly, he is more noticable than Ronn. Also he gets alot more ass too. Now if only he could actually cook... *'Death: '''Another guy he met from Ronn, he hangs out with him at the cafe. Since he is his boss too, NFA tries to act good around him. If he got fired he wouldnt be as rich as he already is. So he acts good, and stays normal around Death. God forbid if he pissed him off... trivia *NFA was a character used in Zeehwurld, a old comic Sean made then destroyed, He was originally a vampire who was affected by the normal rituals, but this new version of NFA is basically a blind, cannibal who can go insane in darkness, and eats people instead of drinking blood. **The new NFA is more of a hipster than a goth now. But other then that he has a incredibly similar personality to his old self. **His real name is '''Nathaniel Frederic Alfonzo Nightenmare. *NFA is technically blind, his eyes are sensitive to light and he has incredibly blurred vision, as such he can only tell difference in light and see blobs. As such, his tablet is the only way for him to see what was going on earier. This is why he films everything too. *NFA has 10 cameras on him at one time. **3 regular disposable cams, 1 earring cam, 1 tounge ring camera, 2 cellphone cams, 1 camera built into his glasses, and 2 movie making cameras he keeps in his car. *NFA drives a suzuki. A good 80% of it is destroyed from him driving blind, literally. *His thumb is double jointed. *NFA has a 18 inch penis, which is AMAZINGLY large, even compared to Raku, who he beats by 6 inches. *He gets angry whenever people say turtles have nipples for no reason. *NFA can smell people from 10 feet away, and this makes it easy for him to tell how many people are around him. *NFA gets stoned on tuesdays when people are asleep. *NFA loves old disney movies, as well as Hello Hell Kitty, a anime based on a Hello kitty succubus. *He has a distant cousin named Drag Uela Nightenmare. *NFA's genderbent self is name FerInA Nightenmare. for short.